Talk:Bend Will
Paragraph from page about dragon riding As a huge update to the Skyrim franchise, ridable dragons have been added to Skyrim with its newest DLC, (well...duh) , But is it everything you expected it to be?... Firstly to actually earn the mount, you will need all 3 words of Bend Will which can be obtained by progressing through the Dragonborn storyline. Next, with your complete Bend Will shout you'll need to go find a dragon. These can be encountered easily if you know where to look. One place where they pop up commonly is near the farms outside of Windhelm. If this doesn't work for you, just go and look in a dragon lair. Next, while in combat with a dragon, just shout at the the dragon with all 3 words of Bend Will, and like Dragonrend, the dragon will be forced to land. At this point, the dragon is completely harmless to you and it will greet you and suggest that you can use him as a mount as it often says "Hail thuri, shall we fly together?", And with a press of A (as it is at the moment) you'll get to fly your very own dragon! Ok, now with that out of the way let's discuss the overall quality of dragon riding... The first thing you should know is that these dragons don't work like any ordinary mount, as a strange limit dragons go wherever the heck they want to go within the area in which they appear. So basically, you wont get any control of where your dragon is going so to put it simply, your dragon in reality, is a vulture circling over dead prey constantly...never changing...eternally. However, where they fly can be changed by wherever you fast travel on the map while riding them, but this basically changes the location of where they have a flying crisis. If you get sick of this at any point though, you have the option to force the dragon to land, thank goodness. Dragon riding also offers mounted combat which allows you to put it simply, use the dragon as a weapon, with actions which make you command the dragon to attack not only with its voice, but also melee combat if your dragon's dived into close combat. An important detail you should know is that the type of dragon you tame will depend on wether it's a tough little sucker, or a complete whelp, i.e. a standard dragon is much weaker than a legendary dragon, try and us this to your own advantage in combat. Paragraph was moved to talkpage, because it meets no wikia standard. The Real Guide (talk) 04:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) word uses/possible bug? Maybe this is a bug , or maybe the article is wrong, but it says here that the first word bends the will of animals, but i'v found through extensive shouting at animals i'v met in my travels that you need to use 2 words for animals and men. The first word of this shout seems to mainly be to clense the all-maker stones, but secondly acts like a very quick recharing, and long range weak version of Unrelenting force, is it like this for everyone on ps3, or all systems? if so the main article should be changed to show this. Lord Tharndor (talk) 16:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) How long does the shout last? -- 22:42, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Does Alduin react to this shout? Alduin reacts to different shouts. For example he ill lauch at you for trying to use dismay on him. Does he have dialouge if you try to use bend will on him too? Lightbuster30 (talk) 18:47, March 3, 2016 (UTC)